The ordinary earphone such as ones put in the mobile phone, including a plug, a conductor and earplug heads, micro-loudspeakers installed in the earplug. As a result of the direct use of the phone, the high-frequency magnetic field or other harmful radiation light caused by the mobile phone will intensely stimulate nerves of people's brain and have a great harm to people's health. People use earphone to answer a call in order to reduce the harm caused by different kinds of radiation as high frequency magnetic field and electric wave, thermal energy. However, the earphone with a speaker in the earplug heads is still unable to avoid the danger from transmitting the radiation of the high-frequency magnetic field to ears and brain. In addition, the 1600 G permanent magnet earplugs with loudspeakers also have drastic harm to the people's brain. So, use of mobile phones or ordinary earphones for a long time can easily cause a symptom of headache, dizziness, or numbness etc.
An existing anti-electromagnetic radiation earphone, for instance, a product named radiation free earphone with the patent number ZL02244828.4, can reduce electromagnetic radiation, however, its wave passage is too short, only 5-10 cm long, hard to reach requirements of 2 mG or under 2 mG that is harmless to people's health according to the theory of Professor Shi Min, the inventor of the cell phone, PHD of American Stanford University, academician of American Academy of Engineering, and professor of Taiwan Communication University. So the existing earphone cannot meet the requirement of anti-electromagnetic radiation as mentioned above, also have not a sound room, thus responding to the frequency is not well created. Aidao Zhu' Chinese patent application No. 200610028981.6 titled “Safe Earphone” disclosed a safe earphone having a sound wave transmission passage; however he didn't disclose a concrete length of the sound wave transmission passage. Aidao Zhu's Chinese patent publication No. CN 101227756A titled “Safe Earphone”, which disclosed the concrete length of the sound wave transmission passage, but it didn't disclosed the sound wave collector, sound wave-division passage airproof of speaker, and fastening of switch and sound wave transmission passage.
As mentioned above, people extraordinarily need a kind of earphone which can really reduce electromagnetic radiation, has a good frequency response, has a better improve in the frequency response and has a good stereo sounding effect.